Romance Isn't Always Easy
by Keepergirl03
Summary: This story includes: Romance, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Battles, etc. Just read the story! This is a story that will mostly focus on the Sondash pairing, so Sonic and MLP Haters gtfo :D And everyone is in their human form. rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Well I'm making a sondash story :D so Sonic and mlp haters gtfo :D**

 **Enjoy the first chapter ^w^**

A certain rainbow haired girl was soaring high in the sky. She performed a double loop-de-loop followed by other tricks and stunts, leaving a fading rainbow trail behind her. She began to pick up speed, dodging and twirling over clouds. She took a big, deep breath, letting the wind brush through her hair and every one of her features. She started to head straight up, preparing for her signature move, the sonic rainboom. She hadn't done one since she was a child, in a race, defending her friend Fluttershy's honor. When she got high enough, she hovered for a moment, looking down on the city below. There were various buildings of all shapes and sizes in rows, next to endless roads that twisted and turned with little specks moving up and down them, moving towards their destination. Rainbow got a determined look on her face, took a breath, and sped straight down, towards the city below. She began to pick up speed, and the force of the wind became stronger to the point where her cheeks were forced back, and she couldn't close her mouth. Her eyes started to water, and she closed them. A cone began forming around her. She almost had it, but she hesitated for one second causing her to stop short. "Uh oh." She got flung back by a huge amount of force, unable to control her flight. She then started plummeting towards the city below, the ground getting closer and closer. She closed her eyes and braced herself for impact. But it never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see she was surrounded by a light purple magical aura. She was slowly placed on the ground, and she looked over to see a familiar purple haired girl.

"Twilight!" Rainbow greeted, running over to her friend and giving her a hug. "Rainbow, you should really be more careful! You could have been badly injured!" Twilight scolded. Rainbow Dash sighed and released her friend. "I know. But I was so close to performing a sonic rainboom!" Rainbow said proudly. Twilight couldn't help but smile at her friend's boastful attitude. "Your hair is INSANE! How fast were you going?" Twilight asked, raising an eyebrow. "Um…. Rainbow replied, scratching the back of her neck. Twilight just chuckled and said, "You really are something Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash grinned at this and looked at her watch. "Crap! I'm going to be late!" She panicked. "I volunteered to help Fluttershy take care of the animals at the animal shelter. "Good luck with that!" Twilight said, as Rainbow walked away. "But be careful! I heard Sunset Shimmer works there, and she is someone to watch out for!" Twilight warned, but Rainbow had already disappeared around the corner.

When Dash arrived at the shelter, she walked up to the counter, where she was greeted by a lady. "Hello Ms….." She glanced down at a paper she was holding. "Rainbow Dash?" "Yep that's me." RD nodded in response. "Alright, Fluttershy should be in there." The lady said, pointing to a door. Rainbow thanked the lady and went through the door. She was surprised when it led outside into a field. She looked around for Fluttershy, and spotted her grooming a chocolate colored horse, near some horse stables. "Hey Fluttershy!" Rainbow greeted, walking towards her friend. "Hi Rainbow! This is the horse I usually take care of. Her name is Grace." Fluttershy said in her usual soft voice, petting Grace's mane. "Aww." Rainbow cooed, petting the horse's soft fur. "She gets scared easily, so be careful." Fluttershy warned. "Okay, I'll be gentle around her." Rainbow said, smiling. "Can you go get the hose?" Fluttershy asked. "She needs to be hosed off daily." "Aye Aye, Captain!" Rainbow saluted, making Fluttershy giggle.

Rainbow walked inside the stable and pulled out a long, green, hose. Suddenly, she heard a yell, and she poked her head out of the stable. She looked over in Fluttershy's direction, and a scowl immediately appeared on her face when she saw a certain yellow and red haired girl.

"Are you saying I'm not capable of taking care of animals?!" Sunset Shimmer yelled in Fluttershy's face. "N-no y-y-you were just b-being a little rough w-with" "SHUT IT! That filthy rodent got what it deserved!" Sunset screamed. "Angel is NOT a filthy rodent!" Fluttershy yelled without thinking. This made Sunset even angrier. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Sunset screamed. "n-nothing." Fluttershy said, tears forming in her eyes. Sunset brought her hand up, ready to slap her. Fluttershy braced for the slap, but Shimmer's hand never made contact with her face. Fluttershy opened her eyes to see Rainbow grasping Sunset Shimmer's arm, with her hand. "WHAT, is going on here." Rainbow said through gritted teeth. Sunset scoffed. She ripped her arm out of Rainbow's grip, and walked right up to Grace, readying to slap her on the flank. "N-No!" Fluttershy yelled. Sunset gave her a nice hard slap. Grace whinnied and burst off into a gallop. She burst through the fence and out onto the street. Sunset just snickered and walked away. Fluttershy was now crying, tears streaming down her cheeks. Rainbow grabbed Flutter's hand. "Come on! We can catch her!" Fluttershy nodded weakly, and the two girls took off. Grace galloped through the streets, making cars stop, and attracted attention.

"I'm soooo bored." Applebloom complained to her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Suddenly, the girls heard a loud clacking sound, and they looked over towards the road. They saw a horse galloping down the street. They stared blankly at each other for a moment, and then said "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS, HORSE CATCHERS!" And they dashed in the direction of the horse.

"We have to catch her before someone gets hurt!" Rainbow yelled back to Fluttershy, who was doing her best to keep up. Fluttershy had a look of worry on her face. "I can't believe Sunset did that!" She responded, her fear turning into anger. "We'll deal with her later." Rainbow said. "Go on without me! I'm not fast enough!" Fluttershy yelled to her friend. "You sure?" "Yes!"

Rainbow took flight and zipped off towards the direction that the horse went. She wasn't paying attention and her wing hit a pole. "GAH." She crashed into a bush. When she stood up, she looked at her wing, and saw a huge bruise. ' _I'll have to go on foot.'_ She thought, and ran off after Grace. When she neared the galloping horse, she noticed three other girls, one of them had a lasso, and was twirling it in the air. "Applebloom! Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo! What are you doing?!" Rainbow yelled at them. "We're helpin' society by catchin the rampagin' horse!" Applebloom yelled back. Before Rainbow could stop them, Applebloom threw the lasso around Grace's neck, dragged her feet against the ground, pulling the horse in her direction. Grace didn't like this, and she stood up on her hind legs in the air, shook her front legs in the air, and let out a loud whinnie. Then, she charged right towards the CMC. "GIRLS!" Rainbow screeched. She sprinted harder than she ever had in her life, and dove right towards the 3 girls, tackling them out of the way. They were a little shaken up, but were fine.

As soon as Rainbow got the girls to safety, she charged after the horse with determination. She grabbed the rope that was still around Grace's neck, grabbed her mane, and hopped onto her back. She had never ridden a horse before, but she had watched plenty of people doing it when she was helping Fluttershy with the animals. She used the horse's mane to steer through the traffic, not noticing a large crowd gathering, and taking pictures. There were a couple of times when she almost fell off, but she stood her ground. When she finally arrived at the field, she led the horse back through the fence, and when she got close enough to the stable, she hopped off the horse, skidded her feet against the grass, and used all her strength to stop the horse. Fluttershy immediately ran up, and started petting her mane to calm her down. "Wow Rainbow Dash! That was amazing!" Fluttershy half yelled. Rainbow grinned.

As Fluttershy walked Grace back into her stable, Rainbow looked over and saw Sunset Shimmer, with a look of shock on her face. Dashie stomped right over to her. "That horse almost trampled THREE LITTLE KIDS!" Rainbow yelled in her face. Sunset scoffed. "Whatever. Not my problem." "If you go near Fluttershy again." Rainbow threw her fist into her other hand. "Okay.. jeez.." Sunset said, backing away. Rainbow just smirked and walked back over to Fluttershy. "Well today was an interesting day." Rainbow said to Flutters, grinning. Fluttershy giggled.

"Oh my gosh! We heard what happened! Are you guys okay?" Twilight said, as she, the rest of the mane six, and the CMC came running up. "That was AWESOME Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo yelled, running up to her idol and giving her a hug. "Heh, thanks kid." Rainbow grinned, and ruffled her fan's hair. "It's on the news!" Applejack said, holding up his phone, and everyone gathered around to see it. "Today a horse went on a rampage through the streets, causing much destruction. No one got hurt thanks to a local girl, who bravely saved three children, and rode the horse back to its stable." It then showed a video of Rainbow jumping on its back and riding it through the streets.

Everyone stared in awe at the screen. "Woah…" Was all Pinkie Pie was able to mutter. **(It must have been crazy if it left Pinkie Pie speechless xD)** Suddenly, everyone was pushed aside as a large crowd gathered around Rainbow, including a camera crew. "Where did you learn to ride a horse like that?" A reporter asked, pushing a microphone in her face. "How did the horse get out?" Another asked. "Uh, Uh, Uh." Rainbow stammered. She slowly backed away, but was instantly surrounded by more people. Her wing was still damaged, so she could not fly. Using her remaining strength, she pushed through the crowd, in the direction of her friends. When she finally reached them, she screamed, "RUN!" And they all took off through the field and out onto the street, the crowd of people following close behind. They sprinted to the nearest house, Pinkie Pie's. Pinkie shoved a key into her front door, and flung it open. They rushed inside, and slammed the door shut, locked it, and sighed. "Jeez! All I did was lead a horse back to its stable!" Rainbow huffed. "And save us!" Sweetie Belle cheered. "That reminds me. How did ya get in the horses path anyways." Applejack asked Applebloom, narrowing her eyes. "ummm…" They all murmered. "Gotta go!" And the CMC dashed into a different part of the house. "Now you get back here!" Applejack yelled, dashing off after them. "That was AMAZING Dashie!" Pinkie squealed, bouncing up and down. "Yeah that was pretty cool." Knuckles said. "Sonic's done better things than that." Amy huffed. Rainbow just rolled her eyes. Rarity looked out the window, and saw a bunch of people crowding around the door. She quickly closed the curtain. "Um, I think you might have to stay here overnight RD." Rarity giggled. "Nah, we have school tomorrow. I can teleport her home." Twilight offered. "Are ya sure? That must take a lot of energy sugarcube." Applejack said concerningly. "It'll just make me really tired. But I'll be fine." Twilight replied. She gathered a bunch of energy in her horn, and disappeared with RD. A second later, they appeared at RD's cloud home. Twilight was panting, because Pinkie's house was a good ways away from Rainbow's cloud. "You okay?" Rainbow asked Twi in concern. "Yes" *pant "I'm fine." *pant* "mmm okay…." Rainbow said, unconvinced. "I have just enough energy to make it to my house." Twi assured. "Well, thanks for teleporting me here! Wait….. How are you not falling through this cloud.." Rainbow said, a puzzled look on her face. "A spell." Twi said grinning. "Of course." Rainbow snickered. "Good night Twi!" Twilight smiled, and disappeared in a purple puff of magic.

Rainbow let out a yawn, and collapsed in her bed, sleep soon consumed her.

 **Well, that's chapter one! Chapter two will be up soon. Peace out! And I'm all for some constructive criticism. ~Keeper**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rainbow groaned, as a bright ray of lightwoke her from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, yawning. She looked over at her blue digital clock on her nightstand. ' _8:30'_ "I'm LATE!" Rainbow yelled out loud to no one in particular. She threw on some clothes, grabbed her bag, and dashed out the door. ( **Get it? "Dashed?" Rainbow Dash? AHAHAHAAHAHahha ha.. …. Hm. Tough crowd.)**

When she reached Canterlot High, she pushed open the double doors, and made her way to her first period

Ever since Sonic and his friends crashed in a small town named Equestria, **(I know Equestria isn't small but JUST GO WITH IT.)** They hadn't been doing much, until they were forced to go to a local high school named Canterlot High due to some law. Today was their first day, and Sonic was not happy about it. "I CAN'T believe we have to go to school!" Sonic complained. "Yeah you've said that about 5748329578 times." Tails said, obviously annoyed. Sonic sighed. "At least there's P.E."

When they arrived at Canterlot High, the crew walked in, and gasped. It was empty. "Where is everyone?" Amy asked in curiosity. Suddenly, a loud, obnoxious bell rung. 'RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG' And a bunch of people appeared in the halls. "Does that answer your question?" Knuckles snickered. While pushing and shoving in the crowd, Knuckles and Amy got separated from Tails, Sonic and Shadow. When they finally made it out of the crowd, they were panting. "Who knew high school could be this tiring!" Tails said between pants.

Suddenly, they were greeted by a tall woman. She was wearing a purple shirt with a white collar, under a yellow button-up coat, that had a sun pinned on to it. She was also wearing purple sweat pants and yellow boots. Her hair was a mix of green, cyan, blue, and magenta. "Hello, I'm Principle Celestia. Are you the new students?" The Woman said. "Yep." Sonic grumbled, and the others nodded in agreement. "Sonic, Tails, and… Shadow?" Celestia asked. "Yep." Sonic grumbled again. "Here are your schedules. Have a good first day!" Celestia handed them each their schedule and walked into what looked like her office

"Well, let's get this over with." Shadow grumbled. "What classes do you guys have?" "I have P.E., so this day won't be a TOTAL waste." Sonic said. "I have a free period." Shadow grumbled. "I have tech." Tails said, and a grin broke out on his face. Sonic chuckled at this. "Well, see you after class." Tails said, and they all walked off to find their different classes.

"Hey AJ!" Rainbow greeted, as she walked up to her friend. "Howdy Rainbow! I heard there are gonna be some new students today!" Applejack said back. "I bet they won't be as fast as me!" Rainbow bragged, stretching her wings. Applejack just shook her head. Smiling at her friend's boastful attitude.

When they got to their first period, P.E., they went into the locker room, and changed into their gym clothes. When they were done, they went back out and were greeted by Shining Armour. "Hey girls! We're going to be playing dodgeball so prepare yourselves." He said. "Heh, our team is TOTALLY going to win!" Rainbow boasted to Applejack. "That's probably true. When we're on a team, no one can beat us." AJ responded, grinning.

"Class, today we have a new student. His name is Sonic." Coach Shining said to the class, gaining the attention of RD and AJ. They looked to see a boy with blue spiky hair, and emerald eyes. He was wearing a white tea shirt, under a black, sleeveless leather jacket, and blue faded jeans that had rips in the knees, black fingerless gloves, and red and white shoes to top it off.

"Sonic, today we're going to be playing dodgeball, so you'll be on a team with Soarin, Spitfire, and Fleetfoot. He pointed to 3 people on one side of the gym. "And you will be playing against, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy." He said as he pointed to 3 girls on the other side of the gym. One had Rainbow hair, one had blonde hair, and one had pink hair. The rainbow haired girl was smirking cockily at him, and he returned it, getting ready for a fierce competition.

When they were all in position, the dodgeballs in the middle, the coach counted down. "3…" "We are SO winning this." Rainbow whispered to AJ, and she nodded. "2…" Fluttershy whimpered a little. "It'll be okay Flutters." Rainbow assured, and she smiled a little. "1…" Sonic grinned, ready to dodge some balls. The coach blew his whistle, and the game was on.

Rainbow ran up, using her wings for a tiny boost of speed, and grabbed a ball, getting ready to either block or throw. Spitfire made the first move, and threw a ball at Fluttershy with incredible force, apparently going for the weakest first. Fluttershy just stood there, frozen, shaking in fear. Rainbow saw this, and before the ball made contact with Fluttershy, she ran up, and caught it. Spitfire grumbled and went to sit on the side.

Sonic was pretty impressed. Out of all the places he's been, he had never seen a girl who could catch something like that. But he didn't lose his confidence. Applejack saw an opening and threw a ball right at Sonic, but he moved out of the way and it hit Soarin instead. He went over and sat on the sidelines next to Spitfire.

Fleetfoot threw a ball at Applejack, but she easily caught it. Only Sonic was left. Rainbow grinned. She knew that she, and Applejack on a team wouldn't be so easily beaten, especially by a newcomer.

Fluttershy was scared out of her wits. She didn't like balls flying at her. "I-I-I I forfeit!" Fluttershy yelled, and ran into the locker room. RD was about to object, but AJ put a hand on her shoulder, as to say "Just let her go."

"Let's take this guy down!" RD mumbled to AJ. Applejack nodded. Applejack threw a ball at Sonic, but he caught it easily. "W-what! No one can catch mah hardest throws!" AJ stammered. Sonic just grinned cockily. Rainbow was more determined than ever. "You're going down! Blue boy!" She yelled cockily. "In your dreams, Skittles!" Sonic yelled back. All the dodgeballs were on Sonic's side, so Rainbow had to catch one. She wasn't going to lose to a newcomer!

Sonic picked up a ball, and started spinning around. His arm got going so fast that it looked like a tornado. Rainbow got a little nervous, but didn't lose her cool. "I am so gonna catch thi-." She was cut off when Sonic let go of the ball. She felt like it was in slow motion. The ball sped right towards her. She tried to grab it, but it was too fast. The ball hit her right in the gut, and she flew back into the wall, making a large dent. It gave her a massive headache. Her whole body ached, but what hurt most was her pride.

Her head was spinning. She slowly got to her knees. Her vision was blurring, and getting darker fast. The last thing she saw before darkness was everyone crowded around Sonic, cheering, and everything went black.

Sonic won. He won against the supposedly best athlete in the school! He was about to celebrate, but then he saw her. There were scratches all over her arms and legs, and her lip was bleeding. But before he could go see if she was alright, he was surrounded by a crowd, cheering for his victory. The last thing he saw before getting lost in the crowd, was her unconscious body, being carried by the coach, out the door, with Applejack and Fluttershy following close behind.

 **Well, that's chapter 2! I'll try not to make any more lame puns. Jesus…. Feel free to leave constructive criticism! Chapter 3 should be up soon! ~Keeper**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Wow.. thank you so much for 211 views! I only published this story 2 days ago :P I'm not doing that "I'll update once a month" stuff. I'll update whenever I get around to writing. I'm going to New York tomorrow, so I won't be updating a ton, but I'll do my best.**

 **And to people who ask about what ships are going to happen, you'll just have to wait and see x3**

 **Well enjoy chapter 3!**

"Rai…sh"

Rainbow stirred a bit.

"Rai… ash!"

Rainbow opened her eyes.

"Oh ma gosh ah was so worried!" Applejack said. "I'm fine, really!" Rainbow assured. "It was just a…" She trailed off, remembering her defeat. She groaned. "I CAN'T believe I lost to that chump!" Rainbow half yelled. "A-ahm sure it was just a lucky win." AJ said nervously. She knew how RD got when she lost.

Rainbow snorted. "What exactly happened, when I got hit.." Rainbow asked, raising an eyebrow. "Uh… Well.. ya kind of, made a dent in the wall.." AJ said quietly. "WHAT!" Rainbow yelled. Then she saw her arm. It was wrapped in a thick bandage. "H-how long do I have to wear this?" Rainbow asked, staring at AJ in horror. "Uh, I think.. A few days?" AJ replied, knowing RD wouldn't react well to this. "WHAT?! I CAN'T BE SEEN IN THIS!" Rainbow yelled. "Uh… Maybe no one will.. Notice?" AJ said nervously. Rainbow just groaned and rolled over.

Tails was very excited for his tech class. He was hoping to meet some people who shared the same interests as him, instead of listening to the others complaining to him about how boring tech is.

Eventually, after a bit of wandering around, he stumbled apon a big door, with a sign on it that said _'TECH.'_ He smiled, and opened the door. He gasped when he saw the inside. The room was MASSIVE. There were computers lining the walls, along with students who were working on all sorts of different gadgets. When the lady who he guessed to be the teacher saw him, he smiled and walked up to Tails. "Hello there. Is your name… Miles Prower?" The lady said. Tails nodded. "My name is Vanilla." **(I think she's from something related to Sonic the Hedgehog, according to other fanfictions I've read, but I'm just using the name.)** Vanilla took notice of his two tails, but didn't say anything about it. "Class." The teacher called, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "This is Miles. He will be joining our class." The students looked at him for a second, and then turned back to their work.

"Miles, you can go help Twilight. I'm not sure what she's making, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind some help." Vanilla pointed to a Purple haired girl, in a corner of the room. Tails nodded, and walked over to her. "Hi!" Tails greeted. Twilight turned around and smiled. "You must be the new guy! Miles.. Right?" Twilight asked. "Yes, but you can call me Tails." She then took notice of his two tails. "Woah." She said, and examined his tails. "Before you ask, I honestly have no idea why I have two tails. I was just born this way." Tails explained. "Huh." Twilight said. "That's interesting." She grinned. "Really? Most people just make fun of them. "Well who cares about them. Your Tails are neat." Twilight grinned again.

Tails smiled. He felt like someone got him. Then he noticed how beautiful she was. In the nerdy kind of way. He was shaken out of his thoughts when she spoke. "Well, I'm programming this computer… Do you wanna help?" Twilight asked, smiling. "Of course!" Tails exclaimed.

For the rest of the period, Tails and Twilight worked on programming the computer and talked about nerdy stuff. Twilight looked at Tails once, and noticed how focused he was when he worked. How swift he was with his hands. She blushed a little bit, but kept working.

When the period was over, Twilight said, "Well, I'll see you around." And she walked off. Tails just stood there, frozen. _'I just found a girl who is kind, beautiful, and she shares the same interest as me! Maybe….. NO! He wasn't going to think those thoughts until he knew that she liked him back.'_ He sighed, and walked out of the room. He looked down at his schedule. His next period was _'LUNCH.'_ Now that he thought about it, he WAS pretty hungry. He looked to where everyone else was heading, and he headed in that direction.

"Are ya gonna be okay ta make it the rest o the day RD?" Applejack asked, for it was the end of P.E. and time for lunch. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Rainbow replied as she slowly sat up, wincing at a sharp pain in her arm. "Well, alrighty then." AJ said, trying to hide her concern. Rainbow stood up, and saw all the bruises and cuts on her legs. She sighed. "Well this will probably ruin my reputation." She groaned. "Listen. It was just an accident! Everyone gets into accidents. Ahm sure the other students won't think nothin' of it."

Boy was she wrong.

RD checked out of the nurses office, and walked out with AJ by her side. "Well, I'll meet ya at the cafeteria." Applejack said, and walked off. Rainbow sighed, prepared for the embarrassment of being injured, AND being the SECOND best. She growled under her breath.

She walked to her locker. Trying to ignore the stare and whispers of other students, when they saw her injuries. When she reached her locker, she entered the combination, and stuck her gym clothes inside, then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

When Sonic reached his new locker, he entered the combination he was given, and stuck his stuff inside. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl, or Rainbow Dash, her name. He felt awful for throwing so hard. He should have seen that coming. He also couldn't stop thinking about her determined smirk. He sighed. Then, he saw her.

She was over at her locker, not too far from him. She looked awful. There were cuts and bruises all over her legs and wings, and her arm was in a cast. He decided to at least try and apologize, so he walked over to her, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, listen, I'm sorry for, you know, hitting you into a wall…" Sonic apologized. Rainbow just gave him a blank stare. "Whatever." She mumbled. She slammed her locker shut and walked off. _'Well, that went well….'_ Sonic thought.

 **Well, that's chapter 3! I don't have much to say, other than, thank you again for 200 views! :D I didn't expect that, because this is my first story. Well, chapter 4 should be up soon. ~Keeper**


End file.
